falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - Change
Fallout: Equestria - Change is a Fallout: Equestria fanfiction written by MetalGearSamus. It follows the amnesiac changeling "Worker" in his pursuit of love in an isolated region near the southwest of Equestria. Summary The story begins with the Changeling emerging from an egg in a cave, with no memory of how he got there. He finds the corpses of several Enclave pegasi around him, but has no clue as to who they are and sets off without investigating, working mostly on instinct. He reaches the bottom of the mountain and faints into a vision, in which it is revealed to him what he is, where is he is, and what he needs in order to survive: love. This revelations sets the stage for most of the plot, as his instincts lead him to infiltrate first a slaver convoy, then one of the region's Plantations—the only lands left in the region that can still reliably grow food—in search of emotional sustinance. After feeding first from slaves he helped emancipate, then from the leader of one of the Plantations, he has set his sights on a more ambitious goal: the Prince of so-called New Canterlot, a mysterious group of unicorns from Stable 111 who have just started a small war with the local Steel Rangers. The story can be found on FimFiction and GoogleDrive. Main Characters ;The Changeling Worker : The main protagonist. The story is told from his perspective, though he occasionally has visions of what is apparently the Changeling Hive Mind. Although he was alive before the war—significantly, he participated in the Changeling Invasion of Canterlot—he has lost most of his memories and recalls little but basic facts and notions. Driven mostly by instinct, his goal is simply to find love and survive, a task which puts him at odds with almost everpony he encounters. He calls himself "Worker" in the absense of his real name. : ;The Queen's Voice :Occasionally, the voice of Queen Chrysalis will pass through the Worker's mind, however his awareness of it is very limited, much to her frustration. Though she makes occasional quips and comments on his actions, her main role so far has been to send Worker visions of his past and influence his thinking when the need arises. It is unknown where she is physically, or what her stake in guiding him is, but it is clear that her main obstacle is his obliviousness to her voice. : ;Rolling Stone : A mute unicorn, he accompanies Worker after saving his life in Chapter 5. As he cannot speak about his past, not much is known other than the fact that he worked on Bulb's Plantation until he angered it's leader, Garlic, and lost his tongue for it. He carries a rifle as his main weapon and can cast various basic spells, though he is not a master of any of them. His special talent was singing. He was taught sign language by the ghoul Pitch, but few others in the Wasteland know it. Setting The story takes place in The Fields, a region of Equestria located on its southwestern edge. It was almost entirely farmland before the war, and its economy relies heavily on the food it gets from Plantations—small areas of land that can still support crop growth. Most of it is desolated flat land, with the majority of its inhabitants living in large Facilities that were used as food-processing plants before the war. New Canterlot lies somewhere in its northern region, however it is isolated by its many surrounding Wasteland hazards. Category:Stories